Core D will provide facilities for image acquisition and image processing. In addition, the core facility will provide computing and network support to link investigators and resources within the Program Project. Core D will take advantage of substantial existing computing and imaging resources in the Center for the Study of Nervous System Injury, which include a laser scanning confocal microscope, videomicroscopes, and a microcomputer local area network.